


Code Name：Sweet Heart 行動代號：小甜心

by Sayo



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>附註：TD Speakeasy的應梗，偽裝梗，篇名很不正經，但內容沒那麼不正經XDllllll<br/>(提梗地址http://tdspeakeasy.lofter.com/post/1cbfca3d_3d61a3e) <br/>字數：約4500字  <br/>反饋：是的，我非常需要，如果喜歡我的作品的話，請留個言，讓我知道你們的支持，這對我來說是一個非常大的創作動力，或是聊聊關於這作品 /CP   的愛與萌點，也非常歡迎喔 !</p>
    </blockquote>





	Code Name：Sweet Heart 行動代號：小甜心

**Author's Note:**

> 附註：TD Speakeasy的應梗，偽裝梗，篇名很不正經，但內容沒那麼不正經XDllllll  
> (提梗地址http://tdspeakeasy.lofter.com/post/1cbfca3d_3d61a3e)   
> 字數：約4500字   
> 反饋：是的，我非常需要，如果喜歡我的作品的話，請留個言，讓我知道你們的支持，這對我來說是一個非常大的創作動力，或是聊聊關於這作品 /CP 的愛與萌點，也非常歡迎喔 !

「你確定是這裡？」  
拉斯特透過彩色霓虹燈映照的車窗看向外面，每間夜店門口都排著長長的隊伍，各種穿著花俏誇張的男男女女等著進去，扮裝皇后、熱褲搭配緊身上衣的男人、裸著上身的肌肉男，這區是同志酒吧的聚集地。  
「他們也只說大概在這區，緝毒組沒人逮過他。」馬帝將紙條翻來覆去，但白紙上就那幾個代表地址的黑字。

他們的被害人是一位陳屍在草叢裡的年輕男子，死因是頸部被掐住而窒息身亡，沒有任何可以證明身分的東西，比對失蹤人口無符合的特徵，經媒體提公佈後，也尚無有用的線報，唯一的線索只有在受害人外套口袋裡找到夾鏈帶跟幾張揉爛的白色小方紙，上頭印著小圖案，紫色的左輪槍，像是蓋印章蓋上去的，馬帝看過類似的東西，有些藥頭喜歡搞包裝行銷吸引新潮流的青年族群，所以他去緝毒組打聽消息。緝毒組能跟馬帝說的不多，這個商標前幾個星期才出現，負責追蹤的探員目前只查到「卡爾」這個名字。

「就算找到他，你覺得他會記得那小子嗎？」馬帝很懷疑這條線索能查到多少。  
「只能碰碰運氣了，大部分藥頭都只做熟人的生意，就算不認識，也有介紹人。」拉斯特期望也不高，但總比什麼都沒有好。「話說回來，連一個小藥頭都查不到也太扯，連長像的描述沒有，我們這是要連緝毒組的工作都包辦嗎？」  
「他們很少來這區，聽說這區出事的機率不高。」馬帝對拉斯特突如其來的指責感到不平，他跟那位緝毒組的同事交情不錯，也知道那位同事的工作態度相當認真。  
「是不敢來吧，恐同症的孬種。」拉斯特點菸，在車子行進的同時繼續觀察人群。  
「你現在就是恐同症的孬種，抱怨一堆卻不敢進去。」  
「我只是在思考，如何在不熟的環境行動。」  
「跟平常一樣，警徽拿出來砸到他們臉上。」  
「好主意，我們唯一的線索就會斷在這邊。」  
「那你倒是出點主意。」馬帝駛離那個街區，將車停在路邊，  
「先脫掉衣服。」  
「啥？」  
「穿這樣太顯眼。」拉斯特拉了拉馬帝的西裝外套。「脫掉汗衫，只穿襯衫，前三顆釦子不要扣，袖子捲起來。」  
「這樣？」馬帝動作很快，迅速的穿上襯衫，他覺得在車裡面脫光上衣很怪，尤其是在拉斯特面前。  
拉斯特瞧了瞧，直接伸手把馬帝的袖子重新捲過，整齊有型的固定在手肘上方，再順手把馬帝的頭髮弄亂，將蓬鬆的金髮撥下一些劉海。  
「你有近視？」馬帝詫異的看著拉斯特帶上眼鏡。  
「沒度數。」  
「臥底太久後遺症嗎？誰會隨身攜帶一隻沒度數的眼鏡？」  
「這可不就派上用場了。」  
「為什麼你可以穿著汗衫？」  
「因為你穿白襯衫。」  
馬帝盯著拉斯特，對方只是將襯衫下襬拉出，解開所有扣子，袖子稍微捲個兩圈，露出手臂前半部的刺青，灰襯衫、白汗衫，確實比一片白好多了。  
「我是沒啥名氣的畫家，你是坐辦公室的職員或業務，我們因為共通的朋友而認識，交往不到一個月。」  
「交往？」  
「出問題好互相照應。」  
馬帝雖不情願，但自己提不出其他計畫，只好乖乖遵從拉斯特的指示。

進了夜店，拉斯特找了可環顧全場的位置，馬帝則去吧檯帶回兩罐啤酒，他們在吵雜的音樂中觀察，時不時的交頭接耳。  
「你去跟那酒保套話。」  
「應該是你去，明明你就很會套話，還當過臥底。」  
「那個酒保老是偷看你，你拿啤酒走過來時，他一直盯著你看。」  
「搞不好我抓過他。」  
「不像，當他發現你有伴的時候他很失望，而且我對上他眼神時，他會馬上閃避。」  
「像跟女人搭訕那樣？」  
「或許吧。」  
馬帝嘆了一口氣，準備起身時拉斯特突然靠近。  
「推開我，假裝我們在吵架，現在！」  
馬帝推開拉斯特後，轉身離開位置，發現酒保剛好看到這一幕。  
「琴湯尼。」馬帝走到吧檯點酒，盡量擺出憤怒的表情。  
「你看起來需要烈一點的，伏特加萊姆如何？」紅髮酒保的笑容靦腆且帶著一點學生氣息，貼身的黑色短衫似乎是制服，下半身搭配深藍色牛仔褲，但一開口，男中音卻有著女孩調皮的腔調。  
「我醉倒在吧檯的話，你會帶我走嗎？」馬帝不開心的臉瞬間轉為微笑。  
「你不像是酒量差的人，況且你那位臭臉朋友還在。」  
「別理他，我們分手了。」馬帝發現酒保的嘴角比剛才更上揚一些。「怎麼大家都覺得我長著一付酒鬼樣？我酒量真的不好，平常只喝啤酒。」  
「你也一付直男樣，看起來就像是有家庭的那種。」酒保堅持送上一杯伏特加萊姆。  
馬帝捏了一把冷汗，為什麼這些人直覺都這麼強，他只好硬著頭皮迎戰，能掰盡量掰。  
「顧家好男人的類型？」  
「不，是膩了就想玩新花樣的男人。」  
「喔，這話太傷人，我可是很專情的」。馬帝作做的掩住心口。「該不會我長的像你前任？」「有點像。」  
「他是個渾蛋嗎？」  
「除了有老婆之外，其實還算不錯。」  
「難怪會造成你的誤會，不是長相類似的人就會一樣爛。」雖然酒保心防很重，但馬帝覺得對方的肢體動作跟開始相比已較輕鬆，而且表情明顯不介意自己緊抓不放的談話。  
「你們分手一定是你的關係。」  
「才不是。」  
「你太油腔滑調了，而且才剛分手就來跑來跟酒保搭訕。」  
「人總要往前看，把握當下。」馬帝直視對方，加重語氣顯得有言外之意。  
「你感覺就是偷吃的慣犯。」  
「偷吃的是他！」  
「那我們算是同病相憐了。」  
「沒錯。這是請你喝一杯的好理由。我叫馬帝。」  
「米提。」紅髮小子替自己弄了一杯螺絲起子。「希望我們的下一任不是劈腿的爛人。」米提舉杯。  
「希望如此。」馬帝拿起自己的那杯輕輕敲上對方的杯身。  
「那麼，甜心，你覺得我可以上哪搞到一些特別的東西來慶祝我恢復單身？」  
「這麼快就叫甜心。」酒保伸手勾住馬帝的下巴。「如果你再耐心等個幾小時，我下班後可以給你更特別的東西。」紅髮青年露出媚惑的笑容。  
馬帝從沒這憎恨自己卓越的搭訕技巧，現在已遠遠超出所需的效果。  
「你從沒叫過我甜心。」拉斯特突然出現並一把摟住馬帝的腰，用那慵懶且黏糊糊的語調抗議著。  
「你什麼時候過來的？」，酒差點從馬帝的鼻子嗆出來，酒保也很訝異，大概也沒注意到拉斯特是何時靠近的。  
「在你說我壞話時。」  
「放開。」被拉斯特摟住的感覺讓馬帝很彆扭，但對方只是摟的更緊。  
「還在生氣？」  
「操你的，我們分手了。」  
「分手？」  
「對，十五分鐘前，因為你偷吃。」  
「我說了多少次那是誤會。」拉斯特貼著馬帝耳邊輕聲說著：「搞什麼鬼，叫你套話，結果你套到床上去。」  
「操！我哪知道。」  
「小可愛，很抱歉打擾你們的談話，但我需要跟他談談。」拉斯特萬分抱歉對著酒保苦笑。  
「好吧，你們慢聊。」紅髮酒保像個失落的大男孩，不情願的到吧檯另一邊忙去。  
「現在該怎麼辦？」  
「至少他對你有好感，我來接手。他叫什麼名字？」  
「提米。」  
「嘿，提米。」拉斯特揮手叫酒保過來，並示意對方靠近自己，同時拍了拍對方放在吧台上的手背。「很抱歉浪費你的時間，他有點醉，又在氣頭上。」  
酒保不著痕跡收下拉斯特塞給自己的鈔票。  
「我想讓他消消氣，有更猛的東西嗎？」  
「你要喝點什麼？」酒保拉開距離。  
「跟他一樣。」  
酒保收下拉斯特給的兩倍酒錢，將伏特加萊姆交給拉斯特時低聲說著：「去包廂那邊，找穿紫色皮衣的跟白色短褲的那位。」

拉斯特跟馬帝拿着酒晃到包廂區，確實找到一位穿著紫色皮衣的跟白色短褲男人，帶著紅色愛心狀的塑膠框眼鏡，坐在沙發中間，身邊還有幾位同伴，看樣子聊的正高興。  
「打擾一下。」拉斯特突兀的打斷他們。「提米說我們可以來找你。」  
「那個紅髮小子？」紫衣男人拿下眼鏡。「提米知道我只跟熟的人混。」  
「說來話長，我跟他有點誤會，所以他跑去找提米聊天，結果提米還蠻喜歡他，這樣可以算是熟人介紹嗎？」  
「我開玩笑的，歡迎歡迎，有生意可做誰會拒絕？叫你男友別僵在那邊，跟站崗的條子一樣，我們可以聊聊。」紫衣男拍拍自己身邊的空位。  
「他只是緊張。」拉斯特示意馬帝過來一起坐。  
「他們都叫我卡爾。」  
「拉斯特，他是馬帝。」他們兩在心中同時搖鈴，中獎了。  
「你們在一起多久了？」  
「一個月。」  
「嘿，別害羞，你是做什麼的？」  
「文書處理員。」  
「在辦公室打字的那種？」紫衣男作出誇張的打字的動作。「難怪你受的了那麼枯燥的工作。你呢？」  
「畫家。」  
「你們不像是混同一路。」  
「朋友介紹的，那個誰，是不是叫麗莎？」  
「對，麗莎。」馬帝瞪了拉斯特一眼後吞了一大口酒。  
「唷，看樣子你男友氣的不輕。」  
「所以想讓他嚐點好東西。」拉斯特又將馬帝攬進懷裡，馬帝已經懶的抗議。  
「喔，你這壞男孩，完全辜負你那斯文的外表。」  
「藝術家需要各種刺激才能激發靈感。」  
「我猜，他則是需要一點小玩意才能浪的起來。」卡爾的笑容充滿惡作劇的打算。  
馬帝看到卡爾示意拉斯特靠過去，低聲講了幾句話，講完後拉斯特從卡爾手中接過幾顆藥丸並放進嘴裡。馬帝正在想拉斯特是不是藉機嗑藥，卻毫無防備被對方捧住雙頰開始法式熱吻，本能想逃開的他，發現拉斯特的雙手是極其用力固定住自己的頭部，在被扭斷脖子跟濕滑的舌頭之間抉擇，他再度放棄抵抗選了後者，反正沒有想像中的噁心，除了旁邊有人歡呼起鬨之外，還算是不錯的經驗。  
「趴在我身上，假裝你已經醉了還是被我吻到腿軟都可以。」拉斯特收回吻後快速的在馬帝耳邊低語。  
「他如果還不消氣，我隨時可以幫你消火。」一個濃妝男對著拉斯特拋媚眼。  
「不夠的話後面還有，新客戶有試用價。」卡爾似乎是被娛樂夠了，示意下屬前來帶路。  
一個長髮高壯肌肉男帶著他們走到酒吧的後門，收完錢後叫他們走到幾公尺外的轉角，垃圾桶旁邊有另一個高壯肌肉男，只有頭髮顏色不一樣。他們快速討論埋伏卡爾的可能性，但機會不大，如果經營模式都沒變，或許問問肌肉男也可以，所以接過貨品看到上面的商標無誤後，拉斯特拿著小口徑的槍指著肌肉男，將他逼到同伴看不到的位置。  
「別緊張，只是要問你一些問題。」拉斯特試著緩和肌肉男的緊繃情緒。  
「我們不是緝毒組。」馬帝亮出警徽，接著拿出被害人的照片。「你看過他嗎？」  
肌肉男定神看了幾秒鐘之後，氣勢突然轉變，問道：「噢，可憐的孩子，他死了？是不是手腕有很多疤的那個？自殺的嗎？」  
「你認識他？」  
「他最近很常來，是卡爾喜歡那種客戶，老子有錢的公子哥，除了自己用還會分給朋友，但人不太正常，這點卡爾也很喜歡，他發起瘋來會炫耀那些疤痕，說一點也不痛。」  
「他還講過其他的事嗎？」  
「我想想……他好像說過教授為了甩掉他，給他很差的成績，讓他被大學退學。」  
「最近的事？」  
「大概吧，我不清楚。」  
「你知道他叫什麼名字嗎？」  
「卡爾都叫他傑森。拜託別將這事牽扯到我們頭上，我們是溫和的生意人，而且這小子出手特別大方，沒欠過錢。」  
「如果有想起其他的事，請跟我們聯絡。」馬帝拿出名片想交給對方。  
「別再問了，萬一被卡爾知道我跟條子說過話，我就死定了。」肌肉男拒絕收下名片。  
「你們不是溫和的生意人嗎？」  
「但他不是溫和的老闆，拜託，快滾吧。」

他們回到停車的地方，馬帝十分不爽的關上車門。  
「麗莎？你一定要扯這事嗎？」  
「你說不准提你老婆。」  
「操！隨便掰個名字都可以，不是只有這兩個可以選。」  
「你提到偷吃，我腦中就蹦出這名字。」拉斯特很滿意馬帝咬牙切齒又無法反駁的表情。  
「接吻是哪招？還揉我屁股，你也太入戲。」  
「你明明很享受。」  
「並沒有。」  
「我再吻下去你都能硬了。」  
「你想太多。」  
「要不要試試？我會把你操到升天讓你覺得不該當個直男。」  
馬帝緊急剎車停在紅燈前，一臉不可置信的看著拉斯特。  
「開玩笑的。」拉斯特像是闖禍的小孩，收起戲謔的表情看向前方。  
「卡爾剛剛給你吃什麼？」  
「應該是MDMA，本來是要讓你吞下去的。」  
「那麼……是藥的關係？」  
「嗯。」拉斯特說謊，其實幾顆藥對他曾經上癮的身體來說，根本沒多大影響。

他們的沉默持續到馬帝將拉斯特送到家門口，馬帝尷尬說了聲明天見，拉斯特揮手示意再見。

END

碎念：  
1.第一次玩應梗，希望沒有讓提梗人太失望(抖)。  
2.篇名實在想不出來，不過整篇是由「你從沒叫過我甜心。」這句台詞開始構思的，所以就這樣啦。(毆)  
3.歡迎校正錯字/漏字(趴地)


End file.
